


The Curious Case Of Mike Celluci

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [2]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS, M/M, Mike has secrets, still waters run deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: More questions are raised.





	The Curious Case Of Mike Celluci

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: Once Marked, Twice Touched
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!

Mike was not surprised, only irritated to see Henry sitting on his front porch swing, no doubt lay waiting him exactly two weeks, after his big reveal that he had always known that Henry is a vampire. Mike parked his car in the driveway and exited it, doing nothing to hide the fact that Henry's presence was a nuisance to what should have been a quiet Friday night for him.

Henry smiled pleasantly at him as he walked up the front steps to his house, rising from his seat.

"Good evening Constable." The vampire greeted, ever regal and polite with his hands clasped behind his back. His smile boyish even though he was over four centuries old, his soft blonde curls framing his face and glowing in the golden porch light, making him seem more like an angel, instead of a creature that could tear a grown man in half without breaking sweat. 

"Get off my property Fitzroy."

"As friendly as ever." Henry’s smile turned sharp and Mike raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk."

Mike got his front door open but did not enter. Instead, he turned to face the vampire, and leaned his weight against the doorjamb, his arms folded across his chest, giving Henry a once over. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"How were you aware of what I am?" Henry's hackles rose at the absolute look of disdain Mike gave him when he voiced the question that had been rattling around in his head since that fateful night at the school.

"This is why you were waiting on my porch at 11 o'clock at night?" Mike released a short scornful laugh. His eyes were not kind, neither was the twist of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, when the rustling of the unusually short Silver Maple tree in his front yard, at the end of the driveway caught his attention. Mike's eyes narrowed as he looked into the darkness of the branches and he straightened up, his posture one of alertness, ready for _anything._

Henry picked up on his sudden change and turned to look out at the expansive front yard, seeing nothing but _knowing something_ was out there. "What is it?" His voice almost a growl. "Detective, _what_ is it?" He asked again. 

"Nothing." Mike answered which would have probably gotten a raised eyebrow if not for the sound of something shattering inside the house. "For the love of-" Mike was inside the house in an instant, Henry right behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. On the floor laid the broken pieces of a glass cup, the cupboard door from which it fell still open. 

Mike looked from the broken glass to the cupboard. "I suggest you leave right now Fitzroy." His voice held a warning.

"No, not if you are in danger." Henry could not sense anything, but knew they were not alone. He jumped silently at the bark of laughter from Mike.

"Oh, _I _am not the one in danger." 

Henry’s eyes flashed black at the threat. "The hell does that mean?"

Mike left the kitchen, Henry following him after one last look at the broken glass. "It means," Mike stood at the front door which was left open, "that you need to get the hell out of my house."

Henry wanted to fight, wanted to say 'no', that he was not going anywhere until he had answers, but he knew that tonight was not the night for those answers. He has survived for almost 500 years by not being stupid and knowing how to pick his battles. With a vexed huff, he bid Mike good night, the door slamming and locking behind him echoed into the dark of the night.

Mike did not wait to see if Henry left or not, just as long as he was out of the house. He returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess on the floor when he felt a presence behind him.

"So that's the infamous Henry Fitzroy." A deep sinful voice spoke behind him. "I could kill him in an instant." It was said as fact, not malicious in anyway, but Mike knew better than to trust a demon, especially the one currently in his presence. 

Not diverting his attention from the task at hand, Mike swept up the broken pieces of glass, discarding it in the trash and closing the cupboard door before turning to face his other visitor. The demon that stood before him, with his beautiful face, a smile that could go from dangerous to charming and playful in under .06 seconds and green eyes that shone like precious emeralds, stared back at Mike with an arrogant expression.

"Touch one hair on his head and I _will_ hurt you."

He received a smile that was on the wrong side of sharp; that once upon a time may have been boyish, disarming unsuspecting folks, but Mike had been trained as a hunter from a young age, his family hunter lineage going all the way back to the 13th century. He knew what to look for; too many teeth, eyes steady and deadly as if watching prey.

"I didn't say I _was _going to kill him. Just that I could." Green eyes regarded him with a sick sort of curiosity. "But it is interesting to hear you being so protective of the very same monster you hunt."

Mike knew he was being baited, and two could play that game. "When's the last time you visited your little brother." _That_ got a reaction of a clenched jaw, narrowed eyes and arms crossed defensively.

"So quiet all of a sudden." He snickered, making his way to the fridge, deciding on a beer before bed. "What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were tearing up hell." 

He received a nonchalant shrug, "I felt the presence of another supernatural creature near you."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "what? That is not the first time Fitzroy and I have been in each other's presence."

"Well it's the first time he was _here_ on your property." The demon snapped, green eyes going black for a millisecond and then back to green. "You were both here _alone_, how was I to know it was a friendly house call?"

"And you decided to stake your claim on me." It was not a question. Mike knew how possessive the demon was; he had heard from credible sources how protective he was of his little brother from an early age. 

"I was not staking a claim, but I could see that you wanted him gone." There was a mischievous glint in the demon's green eyes, and the head tilt made him seem like a regular young man and not a dangerous supernatural entity that had been touched by the fires of hell.

"I revealed that I knew he was a vampire from the get-go."

_That_ finally got a response from the demon in the form of raised eyebrows, widened eyes and a mouth opening and closing with any sound escaping. Mike felt a bit smug. It was only the second time since meeting each other a year ago, that he surprised the demon. 

"Well shit." The demon drawled. "I did not see that coming."

"Neither did I." Mike said around a yawn, checking his watch to see that it was now 11:38 p.m. and he was beyond exhausted. 

"You should go to bed."

"And you should go visit your little brother." Mike countered.

The demon looked away, his gaze on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. "He wouldn't want to see me. See what I have become."

Mike felt his heartbreak at the overt sorrow before him. "It doesn't matter, whatyou have _become_, but what you _are_, which is the older brother of Sam Winchester. And I am sure he wants to see his older brother."

Dean snorted with derisiveness. "I highly doubt that. I have done so many terrible things since becoming a demon." He looked at his hands as if he could see the blood staining them and maybe he could. His eyes met Mike's. "The only reason I have been on good behaviour this past year, is because I have you keeping me in check."

"Don't sell yourself so short Dean. There is still some humanity left in you." He looked him up and down in contemplation. "If not, then you would have allowed those satanic worshippers to kill me."

His gaze slid to the floor. "And look at what happened when I saved your life."

It was time for Mike to shrug, "could have been worse. I don't mind being tied to you if it helps keep you grounded." Mike admitted, for the first time since they accidentally became bonded to each other, thanks to a summoning and a sacrifice gone wrong.

The air in the kitchen was heavy with the weight of Mike's honest admission. Dean's gaze still on the floor with Mike's gaze on him. When he released another yawn, Mike knew it was time to retire for the night. 

"I am going to bed. Make yourself at home if you wish to stay the night." He threw over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. "Good night Dean."

"I saw him last week."

That made Mike pause in his assent up to bed. He turned slightly to look at Dean. "Who?" He damn well knew _'who'_. But Dean answered anyway.

"Sam. He went after a nest of vampires by himself." Dean did not look pleased and Mike understood. Going after a single vampire by oneself was dangerous enough, but going after a nest was suicide, no matter of how great a hunter you were. 

"He got them all, except for the one he didn't know was stalking him." Dean snarled, "the fucker followed him all the way back to the bunker. He was planning on ambushing Sam at the door, but I got to him first. The bloodsucker never knew what hit him."

His smile again was too sharp. "He was dead before his body hit the ground. I watched from the woods as Sam made his way to the bunker's door; making sure he got in without any problems, but-" Dean broke off his words, his eyes distant as if he was recalling the moment and he probably was. Mike waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

"I think Sammy _knew_ I was there. It was as if he could feel my presence."

Mike was about to ask how, when Dean answered. 

"He turned and waved. I have no idea how he did it, but his eyes found mine and he smiled and waved." Dean's lips parted in a small smile, "he even went as far as to mouth a 'thank you'." He sniffled and Mike pretended not to see the tear to rolled down his cheek, proof of him still having some humanity left.

"Dean." Green eyes met his, "go see your brother, properly." Mike said softly. "Give him a hug. Let him know you're still there and still you."

"Just with black eyes."

"I am sure Sam would rather have his brother as a demon, a Knight of Hell, than not at all. Think about that." Mike said as parting, finally arriving at his destination, with the intention of sleeping until the cows came home.

Meanwhile Dean was still in the kitchen, his phone in his hand staring down at Sam's picture and number, his finger hovering above the call icon, before pressing it. He listened as the line rang, his heart would have stopped had it still beat.

_"Hello?"_ Sam's sleep rough voice sounded in his ear.

"Sammy." Dean breathed.

* * *

Across town Henry Fitzroy stood by the large windows of his penthouse apartment, lost in thoughts about one Mike Celluci. His mind had been consumed with thoughts about the detective since first meeting him. It was as if he was slowly forming an obsession with him and tonight it grew even more with how Mike behaved while Henry was at his house. 

"What are you hiding detective?" 

He asked the quiet of his apartment, not receiving an answer and not expecting one. He only knew that he was going to unravel all the secrets Mike held close to his chest; starting with how he knew Henry's true nature. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got caught up on Supernatural and decided to combine the two series.
> 
> I may even throw some Teen Wolf in the other piece I have planned for this series.
> 
> Due to his bond with Mike, Dean still has some traces of humanity left in him. Hence why he still looks out for Sam and hesitates in reconnecting with him since he is a demon.


End file.
